This invention relates to control circuitry incorporated into color television type electronic game devices, for generating input signals to a color television type display. More specifically, it relates to the computer circuit of such an electronic game device where display signals are generated and where such generation of signals must take into consideration selectable priority designations of any of various "targets" with respect to one another and with respect to permanent background information.
These functions have been performed in the past by one configuration or another of computer type circuitry. What is desired, however, is a special circuit, preferably incorporated onto an LSI chip, which is capable of deciding priority of display information between various targets and between these targets and a permanent background display.
An object of this invention is to provide a dedicated circuit for making display decisions between various target and background information.
A second object of this invention is to provide such a circuit which can accept priority designations for each of the various targets and the background information for each location on the display screen, said priority designations being changeable and predeterminable.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a circuit where display signal information is encoded according to said priority designations.
A further object of this invention is to implement the hardware circuitry thereof in solid state LSI format, preferably NMOS utilizing self-booting enhancement silicon devices.